Hidden
Hidden adalah sebuah mode fun di Counter-Strike Online. Mission *Mengalahkan semua Hidden untuk menang. Gameplay Ini adalah modus berbasis Deathmatch Tim tetapi dengan manusia vs Hidden, atau Joker dalam beberapa wilayah. Dalam putaran, pemain akan dipilih secara acak sebagai Joker. Joker ini hampir-tak terlihat di awal dan kehilangan siluman setelah beberapa detik. Dia benar-benar terlihat ketika menyerang dan akan kembali tembus ketika ia berhasil killes manusia. Dia hanya berbekal staff. Selain itu, ia memiliki kecepatan tinggi bergerak dan melompat, 300 poin kesehatan dan 100 poin armor. Bagi manusia, manusia harus memusnahkan Joker. Pemain yang berhasil membunuh Joker akan menjadi Joker berikutnya. Dalam mode ini, uang tidak diperlukan sebagai senjata dapat dipilih secara gratis (mirip dengan Deathmatch mode). Pertandingan berakhir ketika jumlah membunuh memenuhi target atau permainan mencapai batas waktu, mirip dengan Deathmatch. New Update Pada 4 Desember 2014 pembaruan di Korea Selatan, yang tersembunyi diperbarui dengan barang dan aturan baru. ; Rules *Lebih dari satu Joker dapat muncul dalam permainan: samping Joker utama, yang setengah tak terlihat, pemain lain akan dipilih secara acak untuk menjadi Joker ekstra. **The Joker tambahan menyamar sebagai manusia. Selain itu, kecepatan gerakan, tinggi melompat dan kesehatan poin mereka akan meningkat untuk mencocokkan sebagai Joker asli, tapi sedikit lebih rendah. Hal ini mendorong pemain untuk terus bergerak dan menyadari lingkungan mereka lebih dari sebelumnya. *Jokers memiliki Bar tersembunyi untuk menunjukkan waktu. Ketika bar habis, pemain acak lain akan dipilih. *Manusia dapat mendeteksi Joker utama ketika menyalakan lampu senter atau dengan mengangkat Detector Tersembunyi. *Pasokan Box ditambahkan. ; Tips *Masker misterius akan berubah satu Manusia menjadi tersembunyi dan memberikan bersembunyi keterampilan dan kekuatan yang kuat untuk waktu tertentu. *Hidden akan respawn terus bahkan jika dia meninggal. *Setelah jangka waktu tertentu, masker akan pindah ke lain Manusia dan tersembunyi yang ada akan berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Setiap kali Hidden membunuh manusia yang, durasi akan meningkat sedikit. *Jika Tersembunyi tidak bergerak untuk waktu tertentu, lokasi mereka akan ditampilkan pada radar. *Hidden terlihat transparan normal, tetapi jika Manusia berkedip lampu di Hidden, menjadi lebih mudah untuk melihat mereka. *Beberapa Manusia dapat mengkhianati dan menyerang Manusia lain karena ancaman Topeng Misterius dan mendapatkan poin. ; Transcripts #''Anda seorang Tersembunyi sekarang! Kekuatan Tersembunyi akan menghilang setelah waktu tertentu. Waktu Anda akan memperpanjang ketika Anda membunuh lebih banyak orang.'' #''Seorang pengkhianat telah muncul! Pengkhianat menyerang Manusia dengan Tersembunyi!'' #''Kau Manusia dikhianati! Serangan Manusia dengan senjata jarak dekat.'' #''Hidden telah berubah. Anda adalah manusia lagi.'' #''Anda hanya dapat merusak dengan Melee senjata.'' #''Kekuatan Tersembunyi yang hampir habis!'' #''Kekuatan Tersembunyi telah menghilang. Kembali menjadi Manusia.'' #''Kekuatan Tersembunyi telah menghilang! Masker akan menemukan Hidden baru.'' #''Seseorang telah menjadi tersembunyi. Bersiap-siap untuk membunuh Tersembunyi!'' ; New Supply Box Items *Sprint: Pindahkan lebih cepat dari biasanya dan mengisi ulang amunisi pemain. *Health Up: Menggandakan poin kesehatan default dan akan dikembalikan terus menerus setiap kali kesehatan mereka di bawah 200. *Damage Critical: Meningkatkan kekuatan serangan pemain. *Hidden Detector: Menunjukkan lokasi Joker di radar. Tactics Jokers *Dua serangan utama yang diperlukan untuk membunuh manusia sementara hanya serangan sekunder tunggal diperlukan, tapi lebih lambat dari primer. *Jangan ayunan staf terlalu banyak karena akan mengungkapkan diri. *Jangan mendekati merokok karena tembus pandang Anda dapat terungkap dengan mudah. *Mogok dari belakang dengan serangan sekunder. *Jangan serakah untuk membunuh manusia. Jika tempat berkemah memiliki 3 orang atau lebih, tidak menghilangkan mereka jika mereka sudah melihat Anda. *Hit and run adalah taktik terbaik sebagai kelompok manusia peringatan dapat dengan mudah melihat dan membunuh Joker. *AT4CS adalah senjata terbaik jika pemain telah dipilih sebagai Joker untuk membuat membunuh tambahan, bug ini hanya bekerja jika ia / dia bertujuan dengan benar untuk pemain lain kedua sebelum dia berubah menjadi Joker. *Karena modus Fun Re: boot, pemain dapat mengisi waktu Tersembunyi Bar dengan membunuh manusia dengan serangan sekunder. Memperhitungkan bahwa serangan lebih lambat dibandingkan dengan animasi itu sendiri, sehingga menguasai penggunaannya sebelum melakukan manusia. *Serangan sekunder Asli Jokers 'tidak dapat mengambil beberapa sasaran sekaligus, setiap manusia lain di dekatnya akan dikirim terbang jauh setelah membunuh satu target. *Jokers Menyamar masih akan memiliki senjata mereka, tapi satu-satunya cara untuk memusnahkan manusia adalah dengan senjata jarak dekat mereka. Selain itu, tidak peduli apa jarak dekat senjata mereka memegang sebagai salah satu hit cukup untuk menghabisi mereka, sehingga dianjurkan untuk menggunakan senjata jarak dekat yang dapat merugikan beberapa sasaran sekaligus. *Nama Jokers Menyamar 'akan mengganti nama sehingga pemain tidak bisa dengan mudah melihat mereka. Namun, karena mereka tetap dengan menggunakan model pemain manusia mereka, itu lebih mungkin untuk menjadi mudah dikenali karena Anda dapat melihat mereka saat respawning atau mereka membunuh orang lain. Humans *Manusia tidak dianjurkan untuk tetap bersama-sama sebagai Joker dapat menyamarkan ke setiap manusia, mengurus diri sendiri dan tidak percaya siapa pun. Perhatikan sekitarnya, laporan ke tim Anda jika Anda melihat Joker. *Joker Asli hampir tak terlihat, tidak sepenuhnya. Gunakan senter untuk deteksi mudah, namun, jangan menggunakannya terlalu lama karena akan kehabisan energi. *Penembak jitu dianjurkan jika semua manusia memiliki memegang masing-masing posisi mereka. M82, M24 dan XM2010 dianjurkan karena mereka akurat ketika bergerak-sementara-menembak. Namun, mereka lemah ketika Joker yang cukup dekat. *Senapan juga ancaman bagi Joker jika mereka bisa menembak saat reload, seperti Benelli M4, SPAS-12 Superior dan UTS-15. Selain itu, mereka menangani kerusakan tinggi juga. *Berhati-hatilah bahwa berbagai serangan Joker adalah cukup jauh sehingga menjaga jarak. *Jika Anda tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas joker, hanya semprot peta dengan kapasitas amunisi tinggi senapan mesin. Senapan sniper otomatis juga dianjurkan. *AT4-CS dianjurkan karena roket bisa mengejar Joker. Namun, kerusakan akan menurun selama rentang dan kemampuan homing roket terbatas. *Balrog Series yang direkomendasikan: BALROG-VII dan BALROG-III untuk kerusakan ledakan mereka, BALROG-III untuk tingkat tinggi api pada mengaktifkan Balrog Sistem Pengisian, dan BALROG-V untuk kerusakan yang tinggi. *Lihat minimap di atas layar Anda untuk membantu Anda melacak Joker. *Ketika seorang pemain menjadi Joker, mendengarkan dengan cermat night vision goggle nya dihidupkan. Hal ini membantu Anda untuk memprediksi lokasi Joker. *Kedua Joker asli dan menyamar Joker memiliki ketahanan tinggi terhadap setrum senjata yang lemah atau normal, mencari senjata setrum yang lebih tinggi seperti SKULL-5, SKULL-7, Gatling, dll *Memprediksi pergerakan joker karena akan ada lebih dari 2 jalur untuk joker untuk menjalankan. Compatible maps Release date This mode was released on: *South Korea: 8 December 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 January 2012. *China/Japan: 4 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 December 2012. *Indonesia: 16 January 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Honor Gallery fun(1).jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Did you like to play this mode? Yes, of course! No, other modes are better. Trivia *Mode ini didasarkan pada Half-Life 2 modifikasi yang disebut The Hidden: Source. *Mode ini mirip dengan mod kustom dalam Counter-Strike disebut sebagai Ghost Mod. Ini adalah modus menjinakkan bom di mana Teroris hanya dapat menggunakan pisau tapi tak terlihat. Mode ini secara resmi dirilis pada Counter-Strike Online 2 sebagai mode Stealth. *Setelah modus Fun Re:boot, beberapa fitur yang sudah terlihat di video promosi untuk itu seperti fakta bahwa Joker sekarang dapat menyamar sebagai manusia. External Links *The Hidden: Source di ModDB. *The Hidden: Source di Hidden-Source official website. Kategori:Fun mode Kategori:Mode